


Introverts and Extroverts

by MayGlenn



Series: Emphasis on the Comfort [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst and Porn, Dom/sub Undertones, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Explicit Consent, F/M, Force-Sensitive Finn, Force-Sensitive Rey, Hurt/Comfort, Kink Shaming More Like Kink Teasing, M/M, Oral Sex, Panic Attacks, Poe Dameron Hurts So Prettily, Poe Loses His Voice, Post-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sickfic, Threesome - F/M/M, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 13:21:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8403211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayGlenn/pseuds/MayGlenn
Summary: What? No! That can’t be right! Poe said, sitting up from his bed in medical.Or, that’s what he would have said, if he hadn’t lost his kriffing voice....Poe loses his voice and it is the worst thing that has ever happened to him, until it isn't.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A self-indulgent sickfic with fixit smut at the end.

_What? No! That can’t be right!_ Poe said, sitting up from his bed in medical.

Or, that’s what he would have said, if he hadn’t lost his kriffing _voice_.

“I’m afraid the toxins you inhaled will be unpleasant in more ways than that, Commander. For three days I’m ordering total bedrest, which you can carry out here if you give me the slightest indication you cannot do so elsewhere.”

Poe combed a hand through his sweat-soaked hair and made a face, which looked like pouting because he lacked a grumble to go along with it.

“Your vocal cords are paralyzed, and won’t improve if you don’t give them a chance to heal. You might experience nausea, shortness of breath, muscle cramps, and an elevated body temperature, as well.” She turned to Finn and Rey, who stood nervously by. “He may experience delusions. If his fever gets above 40, I want to know about it immediately.”

“Yes, ma’am,” Finn said, and Rey nodded, taking Poe’s hand.

“And I mean it about keeping him in bed and not letting him try to talk.”

Rey smiled wryly. “One of those will be easier than the other.”

Poe cut his eyes at her but lay back. He felt weak and unsettled. Rey and Finn looked so worried, and he couldn’t crack a joke or anything to comfort them.

 _I’m okay,_ he tried mouthing at them, but Finn just shook his head and pulled him into a hug.

It was…frustrating.

He motioned for a writing implement—Finn handed him a datapad—and he tapped out: WANT TO GO HOME, and frowned to accompany it.

Dr. Kalonia laughed lightly. “All right. I’ll send you with medications.” She explained them to Rey and Finn as though Poe wasn’t even there, which was infuriating, but not nearly as infuriating as being unable to say _You know I’m sitting right here_ or _I’m a grown-ass man and can be responsible for taking my own damned medicine._

But he went quietly enough, because, one, what choice did he have?, and two, standing up made him suddenly dizzy and unsteady. _Don’t let anyone see me like this,_ he begged them with his eyes, and he hated how they grasped him at the elbows to make sure he wouldn’t fall over but he didn’t like being held at the elbow (well, he _did_ , or would have, but with the fever he was having enough trouble figuring out reality right now and he didn’t need endearing but domineering physical touches from his lovers reminding him of being on the godsdamned _Finalizer_ ) but he couldn’t tell them that and it wasn’t worth writing down when he was already exhausted and feeling sick. Just keep it together, Dameron.

And then Snap and Jess just had to meet them in the hallway, because they had kriffing perfect timing.

While Poe was contemplating puking on Snap’s shoe he had to stand there through Rey and Finn explaining, slowly, haltingly, that he was poisoned and his voice was damaged and Snap and Jess weren’t sure whether to tease him or be worried, and Rey and Finn weren’t helping because _gods_ they could just be the most awkward people in the world with normal human conversation. How had he not noticed this before?

(He was starting to realize it was because he usually would have already jumped in about twelve awkward pauses ago).

And he couldn’t reassure his pilots, either, except for a green-looking smile and an awkward wave.

(What even were his hands? What did he do with them when he wasn’t talking? Poe felt suddenly wrong in his skin, like, this wasn’t his body, his body had a _working kriffing voicebox attached to it_ ).

He was about ready to scream when they got back to their bunk, but of course he couldn’t do that, either, so he just wanted to cry. But he _certainly_ couldn’t do that—one, he was being dramatic, and two, they would freak out and he didn’t have the strength to write out the reasons why he was annoyed that they wouldn’t understand. He just wanted to get into bed and not do anything for three days until he woke up and had a voice again.

“All right, Poe, let’s get you undressed,” Finn said with a bit of a smile, and Poe was prepared to smile back before he had to lurch for a bin to be sick in.

“Oh, hey, hey, it’s all right,” Rey said, rubbing his back as he dry-heaved. “Not much fun. But it’s okay, we’ll take care of you.”

Poe sighed and leaned back, finding Finn’s arms waiting for him.

And he couldn’t even _thank_ him, nor a simple word of gratitude to Rey for the glass of water so he could rinse his mouth. She was dealing with his vomit and he couldn’t say thank you, or apologize for being gross. Poe wanted to crawl out of his skin again. He didn’t want them touching him, and he crawled away, determined to get into bed himself, but then they looked wounded and he couldn’t explain that he was just being a child, either.

Poe leaned against the bed and closed his eyes. He had never felt so trapped. And Poe knew what being actually trapped felt like.

Rey and Finn were communicating silently with each other, as they were wont to do, and Poe hated it, hated the silence _so much_ that when someone—Finn, possibly—made a grab for his arm, he jerked it away and screamed ‘Don’t grab me like that!’ and something actually came out, a hoarse rasp that was mostly air, and it hurt like hell, oh gods, and he clutched at his neck.

“Whoa, Poe, I’m sorry,” Finn said.

“Don’t talk, please,” Rey tried, and they were hovering, and the not-touching was worse than the touching, actually.

No one did anything for a long minute. Poe wanted to tell them to do something, to put him to bed, to treat him like an infant because that’s what he kriffing was, apparently, to yell at him just to fill his awful, painful silence. _Talk, so I don’t have to, please, gods_.

It was universally acknowledged that Poe was An Extrovert. It was probably his number one personality descriptor. Rey and Finn tended towards introversion—mainly, he suspected, because they were still figuring out what “normal” interaction was supposed to be like outside of the First Order and Jakku. They did a lot of observing and listening, which was usually fine by Poe, who liked to talk—and who liked to get them talking.

(Poe knew some people who touted “introvert” as a badge of refinery, of deep thinking, which was often true, but the thing that introverts tended not to admit about themselves was that it wasn’t that they talked less. Poe had a theory that introverts talked the same amount, but only in safe spaces, to safe people. You get an introvert alone, one-on-one with someone they are comfortable with, and you _can’t shut them up_.)

Poe liked to be that person for them. Rey and Finn were always quite talkative with each other, and with Poe. No one would believe it about the trio, but once they were alone in their room (well, his room, though not so much anymore) Poe could go a whole evening merely encouraging Finn and Rey to keep talking to him and hardly saying anything himself. Because he had spent all day talking to people, he didn’t have an inordinate need to speak when he got back to their room, but Finn and Rey almost had a backlog of words that came bubbling out at the slightest encouragement.

So they needed encouragement, now, or else Poe was going to go fucking postal in the silence.

(That part _was_ true about extroverts: they needed people to relax.)

Poe needed words. He could live vicariously through their words and pretend he just didn’t _need_ to say anything but encourage them to keep talking.

 “Are you cold, Poe?” Rey tried, but he whirled around to give her a withering stare: he couldn’t very well _answer_ questions, could he? It was like saying ‘Lookie here’ to a blind person, or ‘Take a walk’ to someone in a hoverchair. He was absolutely helpless like this. He would almost rather be blind or in a hoverchair. Both, if he could just have his _voice_!

And here he was, having a silent crisis that he couldn’t explain to his lovers, and about which they were too afraid to ask. The silence was painful, and Poe felt like he was going to shake apart at the seams.

 _Pull yourself together, Poe. You have to communicate to them. They don’t deserve this._ He was angry at them for no reason, but he did not want to be alone.

He was sick, all right? And suffering the worst indignity a Poe Dameron can suffer—a lost voice. He was allowed to be fussy.

He reached for the datapad, weary resignation on his face.

SORRY, he typed. FEEL LIKE SHIT.

“Oh, Poe,” Rey said, and Finn’s soft eyes made him want to cry.

“Don’t apologize. For anything,” Finn said. “I’m sorry you’re feeling like shit.”

“Can you tell us what to do to help?” Rey tried, tentatively, and when Poe glared again, she pointed at the datapad. “I mean write it. We don’t know what to do. I’m sorry.”

Poe sighed. It was a breathy sound, and it made him cough. He nodded, typing again.

TALK. PLEASE. The next part gave him some trouble, as it felt like admitting to a fear of the dark. SILENCE MAKES ME WANT TO TALK AND I CAN’T!!!! He was still hammering down on the exclamation point until Rey took his hand.

They pressed their heads together adorably to read this admission, and popped up to look at him at the same time. Their faces had brightened visibly, and Poe wondered why it took him so long to admit this—this stupid little easy thing they could do to keep him calm and happy and comfortable through what were otherwise going to be the worst few days of his life—because they looked like they understood everything now.

“Oh! Well, of _course_!” Rey said.

“We can do that,” Finn offered.

“We’ll read to you if we run out of things to say.”

“Not that we will. I’ll just start listing things we love about you.”

That made Poe laugh a little—silently, of course, so it was just a huff of air and a smile, but it was enough. Rey and Finn settled warmly on either side of him as he continued to type: FLATTERY WILL GET YOU NOWHERE, which made Rey giggle.

“Can we help you get into bed?” Finn asked.

HATE QUESTIONS, Poe typed, but Finn put his foot down:

“That was _very_ _specifically_ a yes-no question, Poe Dameron. Last I checked, your ability to nod and shake your head wasn’t affected by this toxin,” he said firmly, and Poe felt himself blush a little.

“We’re going to let you feel sorry for yourself, but we’re not going to let you _wallow_. It’s not the end of the world, losing your voice for a few days,” Rey added.

IT IS, Poe wrote stubbornly.

Rey kissed him. “Okay, I imagine it’s pretty awful—for someone like you—but it’s still not the end of the world. You’ve got us, and we’re going to take care of you.”

“That sounds nice, doesn’t it? We’ll spoil you rotten,” Finn offered.

Now Poe was trying to pout when a smile kept tugging at the corners of his mouth. He shook his head to try to protect his dignity.

“And if you can’t give us yes-no answers then we’ll just have to decide for you. Decide when you eat and how much, when you sleep, when you wash—”

“When you fuck,” Rey added gleefully, and blushed when they both looked at her. “What? I was going to be _gentle_!”

Poe felt warm, and now it was a good warm. He nodded a little, shyly. But—

BUT I’M HUNGRY BUT FEEL ILL AND I’M COLD AND WANT TO SLEEP BUT I WANT A FRESHER FIRST AND I NEED HELP AND I HATE IT, he wrote all in a rush, resigning himself to be the biggest infant in the history of grown men acting like children. CAN’T TAKE THE DATAPAD IN THE FRESHER.

“Well of course you hate it,” Rey said, and threaded her fingers gently through his hair. “It’s a crime, really, for the galaxy to be without your beautiful voice.”

Poe snorted at that, but grinned. They really knew just what to say…it was kind of embarrassing to be this easy.

“Dr. Kalonia said that toxin does a number on you. You’re holding together like it’s nothing. You don’t have to do that just for us.” Finn pulled Poe against his chest for a hug, and then laughed. “I can’t believe you’re running a fever and just puked in the trash and losing your voice is the ‘worst’ part. I love you.”

Poe frowned to be made fun of, and kicked his feet, but it was an exaggerated tantrum, and Finn laughed again. He desperately wanted to say ‘I love you, too,’ but he _couldn’t_ , but he didn’t want to type it, either, it wouldn’t be the _same_ , and immediately his heart pounded again in a panic, he wanted to claw off his own skin, and he shifted, restless, grasping at the datapad whose type couldn’t keep up with all the things he wanted to say.

“I know, sweetheart. It’s not fair,” Rey said, and looked at the datapad again, though Poe was already trying to erase his embarrassing admission. “So, I think we should have some water, and maybe some tea first. Then we’ll try the refresher, and if you let us come with you into the fresher, we can make it worth your while.”

She winked playfully, and Poe and Finn’s faces both lit up. “And if you can stay awake, we can try a snack afterwards, and then merciless cuddling until you fall asleep.”

“And lots of talking,” Finn promised.

Poe nodded.

“Okay, sounds like a good plan,” Finn said, getting up to fetch water, and put their small kettle on for a cup of tea, which they thought would be easiest on Poe’s stomach. They bickered for a few minutes (painfully forced for Poe’s benefit, though he wasn’t going to complain) about what tea to give him, and decided on mint, to settle his stomach.

“Now I know you don’t take sugar, but you need to keep up your strength, and you can’t exactly complain anyway, so,” Rey said, dropping sweetener in with a grin.

EVIL, Poe typed, but he gave a silent laugh and accepted the tea.

“Both hands,” Finn told him like he was instructing a small child how to not spill a drink, but Poe didn’t want to let go of the datapad. His glare didn’t last, though, as the tea began to soothe his insides.

Soon the conversation was almost normal: Poe rested his head on Finn’s shoulder and sipped his tea lazily while Rey described the starships she had been crawling around the inside of today. Poe stopped her a few times to type questions, but it was otherwise like a normal day, except that they were having tea on the floor of their quarters and Poe was shivering in three blankets.

When Poe finished his tea and managed not to be sick, they helped him gently to his feet. “Gonna take this from you,” Rey said, easing the datapad out of his hand, though he clung to it and might have whined if his voice could even do that. So she distracted him with a kiss, letting him lean on her as Finn made short work of his clothes.

“You gonna be good for us?” Finn wondered, slotting himself behind Poe and holding him up so Rey could get undressed. He was kissing Poe’s neck, and Poe let his head fall back against Finn’s shoulder. He wanted to moan in appreciation but he couldn’t, and made some sort of helpless rasping grunt and patted Finn’s hip.

“Yeah, I know,” Finn answered. “Not got much choice but to be good, huh?”

Poe grinned: if he felt even marginally better, that could even be sexy.

“Hey, Poe?” Rey whispered. “Want to let me in your head, darling? So I can…sense what you need before you feel the need to ask it?”

Poe frowned. Even though she had been inside his mind before, it was still kind of weird. But she was so good about asking before even sensing his surface emotions, and it was _nothing_ like Kylo Ren when she was in his head. It was like having a friend very very close. Sometimes too close. But maybe it would be better than nothing…

Yeah. That would be good. He nodded, slowly.

“Easy, Rey,” Finn said, because he could probably feel Poe stiffen in his arms. They had done this before, of course, but only during sex, only once or twice, only temporarily.

“I’m going easy,” she responded, and cupped Poe’s cheeks, and closed her eyes. She eased into him, her Force invading his Space, support where he was helpless, and she felt good and warm and strong and comforting, until it was suddenly smothering and oh gods no he _was_ helpless voiceless _helpless_ —

Nope, nope, okay, no, he couldn’t do this, not when he was already trapped without a voice, already powerless, and because he couldn’t _talk_ it took her longer to notice (he had the Force sensitivity of duracrete, so there was literally _nothing_ preventing a Force user from getting into him, he couldn’t stop her any more than he could stop Kylo Ren), so she didn’t see the signs that said STOP until it was too late, until a wave of ugly cloying _fear_ washed over her and she jerked out, and Finn was saying “Stop, stop! Rey!” and “Oh gods, Poe! Poe, I’m so sorry!” she cried, because Poe was rigid and pushing away from both of them now and sobbing, silently sobbing, here was his meltdown, _here_ it was, Finn finally let him go and he dropped naked on the freezing floor of his refresher with his hands over his face until he couldn’t breathe.

When he came to, Finn was holding him, gently but firmly, and Poe was bundled in a blanket and Finn was rocking them, humming softly. Poe gave a huff. _Too much moving. Where’s Rey? How long was I out? I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to have a_ complete _breakdown. Where’s Rey?_

And now he was almost too tired to care that he couldn’t voice his concerns. His mouth tasted like vomit again. His stomach hurt. His throat hurt. He was—very dizzy. Poe closed his eyes again.

The datapad was nearby, resting by Finn’s knee. He tapped Finn’s arm and pointed.

“Hey, you with us, Poe?” Finn said, brushing lips over his forehead, a warm hand at the back of his neck, and dutifully handed him the datapad. Poe nodded, curls smearing against Finn’s shoulder, and squinted at the datapad. WHERES; REYY/?

“She’s here, Poe. She’s just outside. Wanted to make sure you’re not—”

A fresh wave of tears flooded down Finn’s shoulder. NOT CSCARED, he wrote, sloppily, fingers missing keys. NOT MAD, he added. TELL HER IM SORY. He was shivering, and had honestly never felt more pathetic. Was this what dying felt like?

“Okay, I know,” Finn said, and no, Finn _didn’t_ know, but it was nice to hear him trying. “Rey, he’s all right, come on in.”

And, gods, Rey looked like she had been crying, and all Poe had to do was reach for her and she was crying again and dropping to her knees to fold him into a hug. “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, Poe, I didn’t think—and I didn’t mean to do that to you, I want you to know you’re safe and I would never hurt you or let anyone else hurt you. You’re so strong and wonderful and brave and I love you, thank you for not being mad at me,” she said, and Poe heard and understood most of it, but it was mostly nice just to hear her voice. It was nice to be tucked between the both of them. Finally he was warming up, and he didn’t feel trapped at all.

“Want to try that fresher again?” Finn asked after Rey had gone silent. He was holding her, too, now, and teased, “I, uh, can probably carry Poe, but not both of you.”

Rey sniffed and sat up.

“How about it, Poe?” she said, diligently filling the void of silence during which he was thinking.

It would be nice to be clean, he supposed.

He nodded.

Finn let him set the datapad aside on his own, this time, resting it above the sink. That helped, oddly. He was too tired to type or see, anyway.

Getting out of the blankets was freezing, and his teeth didn’t stop chattering until he stood under the hot water for a good five minutes. Rey and Finn had to actually hold him up, not merely support him, but Poe was so far beyond caring at this point, he didn’t even mind that they had to wash him, had to help him brush his teeth. Gods, what was his temperature now? Had they drugged him, gave him something to calm him after—or had the panic attack just really taken that much out of him?

Finn and Rey kept talking and touching him, explaining their movements, negotiating with each other, praising him for doing basic things like managing to spit out toothpaste without vomiting again. Oh, he was hungry. And still nauseous. It wasn’t fair that he was both hungry and nauseous at the same time.

The water went off just as he was getting warmed up, and he was immediately shivering again. The towels felt rough against his skin, but he couldn’t exactly complain—though Rey was keeping a careful eye on him and “Gently,” she corrected Finn, “I think we’re hurting him.” They patted him dry the rest of the way, and then wrapped him in blankets again and Finn scooped him into his arms to bridal-carry him to bed. Poe didn’t feel like a bride. He felt like a frozen burrito, and once horizontal he tried to curl up and away. Finn was rubbing his back.

“You forgot the datapad,” Rey said, tucking it in close to Poe.

“I’ll take first watch,” she offered. “Can’t sleep.”

Poe winced at that. SORRY, he typed. I SHOULDVE SIAD NO. I THOUGHT

“I know, I thought, too. It’s okay. I won’t blame you if you won’t blame me,” she offered, and Poe managed to quirk the corner of his mouth and nod.

He slept then, and if he had slept like the dead it would have been an improvement. But he was cold and dizzy, and he kept forgetting that he couldn’t speak and hurting his voice or crushing his spirit each time he woke and tried, and Rey and Finn were always there but he felt cut off from them.

He might have lived and died in that bed if he had his way, but Rey and Finn wouldn’t let him: they guided him to toilet, refresher, and food periodically, and they tried reading to him and singing to him but he wasn’t aware enough to appreciate it for what he would later learn amounted to nearly two days. And when he finally reached for the datapad to try to type out a plea for something innocuous like water or a hug, and the datapad was blank, empty, a flat screen with no letters or keys, Poe panicked again, and screamed, or tried to, because he was too weak to remember or care that he might be hallucinating so instead he thought this was hell he was actually _trapped in_ _hell_.

He woke in medical again, hooked up to IVs and a breathing mask and this time he was pretty sure he had been dosed with something. But Rey and Finn were holding his hands, and when they saw his eyelids flutter they were talking to him: yes/no questions to which he could respond by squeezing their hands, and, yep, he was definitely drugged, because he wasn’t worried about anything at all.

“Hey, there, beautiful,” Finn said, laying a hand on his head, scrubbing his fingertips gently through his hair. “You gave us a bit of a scare.”

“We missed you,” Rey added, kissing his knuckles.

“Dr. K wants to keep you here until your fever breaks. Got you on the good stuff, so you can just go back to sleep,” Finn added.

“You don’t even have to deal with any of this, you can just rest. We’ll take care of you, Poe,” Rey murmured, and now Finn kissed the knuckles of his other hand, and Poe gave a short nod and let the darkness and silence take him again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where it gets nsfw.

When Poe woke, his head was clear, and he wasn’t uncomfortable or in pain anymore. And— _ooh, yeahh_ —Finn and Rey were tucked in the medical bed on either side of him, close and cozy. Dr. Kalonia was going to have a cow, he thought, and went to laugh, but no sound came out.

 _Ugh. Seriously_?

Swallowing with care, Poe touched his throat and _tried_ his vocal cords a few more times, but could only barely get a cough out of them.

“Commander Dameron, I _mean_ it,” Dr. Kalonia said, from somewhere beyond where Finn or Rey’s bodies walled him in, where he couldn’t see her. “Your voice _isn’t_ going to come back if you keep straining it.”

When she came into view, he gave her a pitiful look.

“You work that look on your boyfriend and girlfriend. Don’t try it on me,” she said, and tapped Finn’s shoulder, holding his shoulder so when he started awake he didn’t fall off the bed. “Excuse me, Sergeant. I need to see to your boyfriend.”

Finn and Rey both started awake.

“Oh. Sorry. Sorry. Poe, you’re awake! How long have you been—oh, I mean—were you awake long?” Finn said, correcting himself at the end to a yes/no question.

Poe shook his head, and gave a breathy, dramatic sigh, which made Rey giggle and kiss his cheek. He owed them a bit of clowning around after a panic attack and a hallucination-induced nervous breakdown. And throwing up on them a few times. Ew.

“Do you want to sit up, Poe? Can he sit up?” Rey asked, and at the doctor’s nod Rey and Finn helped Poe to sit up. He was hungry, he now realized. Really hungry.

Dr. Kalonia’s exam was quick. “Okay, it looks like the toxin is out of your system, now, for the most part. You’d probably be talking again already, but, lucky for us, you can’t seem to shut up, so your larynx may take a few more days to recover.”

 _A few_ more _days?!_ Poe almost cried, but, ouch, it hurt to try to talk, and it hurt even more to prove her right.

Gods, was it pathological? He was physically incapable of not talking! He wasn’t just an extrovert, he had an actual _addiction_.

“ _Poe_ ,” Dr. Kalonia said, and Rey was squeezing his hand warningly.

Poe settled for nodding and hanging his head a little, since he couldn’t say ‘Sorry.’ 

“Keep the datapad with you, and just take it easy. You can return to light duties if you want to, whatever you need to stay calm and happy—”

But Poe was typing on the datapad and turned it around to her. DON’T BABY ME, MAJOR. I HAVE A BOYFRIEND AND A GIRLFRIEND FOR THAT.

“Hey!” Rey said, catching sight of the note.

Finn just shook his head, smiling wryly.

“He likes it,” he said lightly, but Poe could tell around the eyes that the past few days had worried Finn, and that he was glad to see Poe back to his old self.

Dr. Kalonia rolled her eyes, but smiled. “Whatever you have to do,” she said, and pushed a green light above his bed.

Rey rounded on Finn as Poe swung his legs off the bed. “Tape his mouth shut?” she suggested, eyes lighting up. “Gag him?”

“That only ever makes him _louder_ ,” Finn said with a laugh, and Poe blushed scarlet to the tips of his ears because Dr. Kalonia _could still hear them_.

TO BE FAIR WE’VE NEVER TRIED TAPE, Poe typed, and Rey and Finn laughed.

“No, you’re right. Sounds like a gap in our experience,” Finn said.

Poe ignored that intentional dig (he was always talking about “gaps in their experience,” like sex and good food and romance and sunsets and hugs, enough that Finn and Rey made fun of him for it now) and changed the subject: ALSO I’M STARVING. PLEASE FEED ME, he wrote. Then, feeling playful, he added YOU CAN DO WHATEVER YOU LIKE WITH ME AFTER THAT, with several hopeful winking emojis appended.

Rey and Finn both brightened and laughed at that, and had to take turns kissing him.

“It’s good to have you back,” Rey said, pushing curls back from his face.

Poe frowned at that. I’M HARDLY “BACK.”

“Sure you are,” Finn said. “It’s in the eyes. You think it’s in your silver tongue, but it’s not.”

“Not that we don’t love your silver tongue,” Rey purred, warm in his ear, “which, as far as I’m concerned, works just fine whether you talk or not.”

Poe wriggled and grinned and would have laughed—huffed air, as it was—and Finn grasped Poe’s chin and tilted his face up to look at him and kissed him. Poe would have moaned into the kiss if he could, but instead he clung to Finn and kissed him back. And then Rey curled around him, and it felt good but they were still in medical and he was still _hungry_ —

He shook his head and pushed away, and Rey and Finn were careful to let him free so he could type on his datapad again: I DON’T LIKE BEING MANHANDLED ON AN EMPTY STOMACH he wrote, and grinned.

Rey smiled. “Meaning you might like it on a full stomach?”

“Rey! Leave him alone, poor guy,” Finn laughed, and moved off to search for Poe’s clothes.

But Poe winked at Rey. I MIGHT.

…

In the end, they barely waited until they were inside their room again before tearing each other’s clothes off. Poe felt about 110% better after food, and he endured the jibing of his pilots, if not with more grace, than with more good humor, this time, because he could still sign creative and crude insults at them, and used food to spell out words, and everyone was laughing and shouting so much anyway that there was no silence which he felt any need to fill. And he sat wedged in between Rey and Finn who made a game of groping him under the table throughout dinner only because he couldn’t cry out or tell them to knock it off.

So back in their room, Poe had tossed the datapad away and shoved both his lovers to the bed to kiss them, one by one, while they alternated petting and praising him so sweetly. For the first time, Poe was wondering if words actually got in the way, but then Rey stopped him with a hand on his chest.

“Poe, I want to make sure you’re okay and you stay that way,” she said. “Can we decide on a hand signal?”

“That’s a good idea,” Finn said, suddenly academic where he had been amorous, and Poe would have grumbled if he could.

Poe had never regretted teaching his lovers the importance and sexiness of _consent_ before now, but _really_? Just because he couldn’t talk…it was pretty obvious he was very much consenting to this!

But he sighed, motioning for the datapad again. He crossed his index and middle finger. THIS MEANS STOP. He opened them up, making a V sign. THIS IS SLOW DOWN.

He stuck his thumb out, a rude approximation of “thumbs up.” AND THIS IS YES/GOOD/MORE/HARDER/FASTER/PLEASE—

He was still typing when Finn laughed and kissed him.

“It _is_ good having you back,” Rey said, also laughing. “I’d like to feel your silver tongue eating me out now.”

Poe’s entire face lit up, and he grinned and nodded and, for good measure, used the hand signal: yes/good/more/harder/faster/please.

Finn laughed, and took his turn kissing Poe. “And I’d love to ride you, would that be okay?”

Yes/good/more/harder/faster/please, Poe signed. It was almost like he _could_ talk.

“Now, you have to _not_ talk, remember?” Finn said.

Poe rolled his eyes. Could they just fuck already? He wasn’t a young man anymore, and he was getting older with every second they wasted.

“That’s right, Poe. If we allow you to come, you can’t—”

Poe’s eyes bugged out. _IF?_

“If. _Big_ if, pretty boy,” Rey said, grinning evilly. “You have to be good, and use your signs, and answer us, and _not_ try to talk. Not even try to moan. I’ll know if you do.”

“So will I,” Finn said. “It hurts you, and not in a good way, and we can _feel_ when you’re in pain—”

“Not in a good way.”

“Right.”

The drawbacks and benefits to having Force Sensitive sweethearts. At least they could tell the difference between actual pain and kink-pain. Because, _holy hells_ these two…

“You’re not in any pain, right? No residual discomfort from the toxin?”

 _You want to talk about discomfort, you could ask the tent in my pants, which is frankly getting painful_. He sighed and flopped to the bed, shaking his head. He needed a sign for _I’m fine, damn it_.

“We ask because we don’t especially want to be gentle,” Finn hummed, kissing Poe’s neck. “And…I don’t think you want us, to, either.”

Poe raised an eyebrow and smirked, letting out a small gasp when Finn sucked hard enough to leave a bruise. He shook his head no, and signed yes/good/more/harder/faster/please.

“Good boy,” Finn hummed, and kissed Poe, tangling his fingers in Poe’s hair and tugging. Poe was lost in the kiss, moaning before he knew what he was doing—

“Ah-ah,” Rey said, slapping the meaty part of his thigh so it stung, and he gasped, giving her a look of shock and betrayal and a very little bit of mischief.

“I heard that,” Finn said. “Or, didn’t hear it. But you tried.” He had his hand on Poe’s throat again as he kissed him, and Poe wanted to moan just to show how much he appreciated the gentle threat there.

“You just love _resisting_ , don’t you?” Finn said, and lifted his head. “I think he likes not being able to talk,” he told Rey, which made Poe huff and knit his brows and try to sit up—but Finn’s hand squeezed gently around his throat.

“I think you’re right,” Rey said, sliding astride his hips and trailing her fingers over his chest. “If ever he gets his voice back, we should definitely look into some gags. It _clearly_ turns him on…”

 _That's not true!_ Poe wanted to protest.

Not very true, anyway.

Okay, but it wasn’t fair, he was just turned on _anyway_ , now!

Poe would have growled, but—well.

“Clearly,” Finn agreed. “He loves it when we shut him up.”

Rey trailed her hands down Poe’s arms and gripped his wrists: his gasp was caught by Finn’s hand on his throat, and they held him like that for a few thrilling moments before loosening their grip.

“Switch?” Rey asked. She was wet against his thigh and he could almost already _smell_ her, and Poe tried to nod, trying to express himself with quick eager breaths and with his limited sign language: yes/good/more/harder/faster/please.

Finn’s hand on his throat was replaced by Rey’s hands in his hair, and then she was planting her knees on either side of his shoulders, and he couldn’t help it, his moans were _involuntary_ —

“Stop. Moaning,” she growled, tugging his hair until tears came to his eyes and he grasped at her thighs.

Soon Finn and Rey were moaning enough for the three of them. Finn had found the cock ring and fixed it tight around Poe’s base, which made his hips snap up and he tried swearing into Rey’s pussy, but she pulled his hair again, redirected him to his work using his tongue and lips, and then Finn was sliding tight and hot over his dick and this was actually heaven. He could die happy here. He didn’t need a voice here, and even the thought of some kind of tasteful gag (gods, _was_ there such a thing?) wasn’t a complete turnoff right now, and all he missed was an ability to vibrate his lips against her lips, but she didn’t seem to be complaining as she came a _second_ time, squirting her juices all over his face. _Mmm_ , he would have said, surprised by how much he still needed his vocal cords to communicate, even without words.

Meanwhile, Finn was riding him like there was no tomorrow, stroking his prostate for all he was worth, and because this was for _Finn’s_ pleasure and not _Poe’s_ (yes/good/more/harder/faster/please) it kept Poe on edge and stupidly turned on until he began to struggle and squirm in earnest. But it was a laughably simple matter for both of these beautiful warriors to pin him and have him and use him, only asking periodically for signs and signals (yes/good/more/harder/faster/please) until they had their fill of him.

They knew he liked it that way best, honestly, even though this was never something he had ever used words to tell them.

And, gods, he wanted to whimper, when Rey finally got off his face and he could breathe properly again, and when Finn slid off his cock and he could no longer breathe anymore. Luckily for Poe his brain had shorted out and he was reduced to nodding when asked if he wanted to come, if he was a good boy who deserved it, who was going to stay quiet throughout, and then they were stroking him—Finn was kissing him again, tasting Rey on him like his lips had never tasted sweeter, and Poe was working his hips up into Rey’s hand until she flicked the catch open on the cock ring and he jerked and spent and saw stars and then nothing else.

When he woke it was to a dream where they could read his mind and Poe never needed to speak again. They hugged and held him, formed him like warm wax between them, and cleaned him up and shared water and a package of cookies they had been saving for a special occasion. They weren’t talking, either, except to say—

“We love you, too.”

—and that was actually okay with Poe.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on Tumblr at [Maeglinthebold](http://maeglinthebold.tumblr.com/).


End file.
